


Не слушай Дауни

by vera_est, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян понял, что слушать Дауни было большой ошибкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не слушай Дауни

«Ты и понятия не имеешь о том, кто такие варфы. Эванс в таком состоянии опасен. Убегая, ты ещё больше его подначиваешь. Просто позволь ему взять то, что хочется, и он тотчас же потеряет к тебе интерес», — прокручивая в голове эту речь Роберта, Себастьян дал себе зарок никогда не слушать Дауни. Тот сам не знал, что говорил.

Они с Крисом стали трахаться на съёмках первого фильма. Ничего особенного, просто дружеский секс, ничего больше. Крис был чертовски привлекательным, с легкостью делал горловой минет и очаровательно улыбался. У Себастьяна не возникло проблем с тем, чтобы залезть к нему в трусы. Они неплохо провели время вместе и разбежались по разным проектам.

И всё было бы просто чудесно, если бы во время работы над сиквелом Криса вдруг не скрутило прямо на съёмочной площадке. Он от души врезал Себастьяну, едва не сломав тому челюсть, потом оседлал его бёдра и яростно дёрнул за пряжку ремня. Себастьян растерялся, не сразу сообразив, что произошло. Когда понял, стал отчаянно сопротивляться, но Эванса невозможно было сдвинуть с места. Он кусался, зализывая отметины, рычал и настырно совал руку Себастьяну в трусы. Пришедший в себя Маки подбежал к ним и сделал попытку оттащить Криса, а когда не вышло, призвал на помощь всю отмершую часть съёмочной группы. Криса стащили-таки и заперли в трейлере. Он бушевал большую часть дня, затем успокоился и, устроившись на диване, перестал подавать признаки жизни.

Именно тогда Себастьяну и позвонил Дауни.

Он, запинаясь через слово, объяснил истинную природу Криса Эванса, посоветовал Себастьяну просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

— Варфы впадают в подобие бешенства пару раз в год. Считай, что это гон. Трахнет он тебя и успокоится.

— Мы и так трахаемся!

— Но не на глазах же у всех.

— Даже не думай!

— Я уточнил. Считай, что у него гормональная перестройка. Просто дай ему уже. Он успокоится.

Себастьян промаялся до вечера, слушая поскуливания с той стороны двери, потом решил, что, на самом деле, проще дать: он же ничего не терял.

Как оказалось, очень зря.

Крис опрокинул его на пол, как только Себастьян вошёл. Больно укусил за шею до крови, не потрудившись зализать ранку. Буквально вытряхнул его из одежды, грубо поставил на четвереньки и ткнулся носом Себастьяну в зад.

— Мы утром трахались, так что давай осторожнее.

Крис словно его не слышал. Резко вошёл до самого основания, заставив Себастьяна выгнуться и закричать. И замер, урча. Сначала Себастьян решил, что Крис даёт ему время привыкнуть, но когда прошло несколько минут, а Крис так ничего и не делал, только прижимал его к себе и не давал пошевелиться, тот понял, что что-то не так.

— Ты ведь не спишь?

В ответ Крис неспешно двинул бёдрами.

Этот медленный, странный секс длился почти всю ночь. Крис уверенно находил его простату, заставляя Себастьяна кричать от удовольствия и сжиматься на его члене. Потом вдруг замирал, убедившись, что Себастьян кончил, мурлыкал что-то ему на ухо и целовал в плечо.

После третьего оргазма у Себастьяна перед глазами заплясали звезды, хотя его веки были закрыты. После пятого он окончательно провалился в бездну, безвольно упав животом в лужу собственной спермы.

Лишь под утро Себастьян пришёл в себя и почувствовал, что живот немного распирает. Внутри было ужасно мокро, липкая от пота спина прилипла к груди Криса, а тот беззастенчиво гладил его по бедру.

— Прости, пожалуйста.

Крис прижался губами к его уху.

— Пошёл на хуй.

— Я только за. Надеюсь, ты не передумаешь.

Себастьян раздражённо промычал нечто нечленораздельное и попытался пошевелиться. Крис хмыкнул:

— Пока не могу из тебя выйти. Всё ещё кончаю.

— Козёл, — это всё, на что хватило Себастьяна.

— Надеюсь, тебе не понравилось. Потому что мы больше никогда не сможем это повторить.

— Если ты в ближайшее время не оставишь мою задницу в покое, то точно её больше никогда не увидишь.

— Прости.

— И хватит уже извиняться. Дауни мне всё объяснил.

— Ты ведь не очень злишься?

— Зависит от того, как сильно у меня там всё стерлось.

— Изв…

— Заткнись.

Какое-то время они молчали, потом Крис всё же медленно вышел из Себастьяна, заставив того вскрикнуть и поморщиться. Белые капли потекли у него по ягодицам, анус саднило, но, что удивительно, больше его ничего особо не беспокоило.

— Когда ты скажешь родителям?

— О чём? — спросил Себастьян, переворачиваясь на бок.

— Роберт же тебе всё объяснил.

Вот тут в голове у Себастьяна раздался звук набата.

— Объяснил, но давай-ка ты повторишь на всякий случай.

— Брачный ритуал у варфов несколько жесток, но обусловлен природой…

— Какой ритуал? — перебил его Себастьян.

— Брачный, — виновато повторил Крис.

— Я убью Дауни.


End file.
